


The Leaders

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Blind Keith [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind Keith (Voltron), Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith (Voltron) was Raised by the Blade of Marmora, M/M, antolivan, thulaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Thace takes his new kit to meet the leaders of the Blade of Marmora. Antok notices something wrong with the kit's eyes, which prompts Thace to ask Ulaz to examine their kit.





	The Leaders

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is an Au, where Krolia never left Earth after having Keith. This is the third story in the Blind Keith Series. This is Thulaz and Antolivan.

"The Leaders"

Kolivan was in his office as usual, trying to read through report his operatives submitted. It was useless because he kept being distracted by his mate, Antok. The tailed Blade had already undid his braid and was running his claws through the white strands. Kolivan tried and ultimately failed to keep the purr from being heard.

Antok grinned as he heard his mate beginning to purr. Even though Kolivan was the leader, he usually listened to Antok, being his second-in-command. "'Van, you need to take a break. At least put the data pad down. I won't make you leave your office."

Kolivan sighed, which came out as a strange sound due to him still purring. "All right, Antok. You win."

Kolivan set down his data pad and let his mate relieve the tension in his shoulders, allowing himself to purr a little louder. Antok grinned even wider. Kolivan was adorable in his opinion.

A knock at the door disrupted the leaders. Kolivan stopped purring and growled. "Come in."

It was a surprise when Thace walked in with a tiny alien in his arms. His Blade operative walked up to his desk. "Leader, I responded to a Blade distress signal that was broadcast from a primitive planet. It turned out to be Krolia, but she passed on before I got there. However, this is her kit."

"Where is his father?" Antok asked.

"Deceased as well. He passed after assuring that I would take care of Keith. Krolia also left him her blade."

"Daddy?"

Kolivan and Antok looked at the little kit. "Did he just call you 'Daddy?'"

"Yes. Ulaz and I are going to raise him," Thace replied with confidence. "What is it, kit?"

"Who are they?"

"Kolivan and Antok, our two leaders and members of our pack. Did you want to go to them?"

Keith nodded hesitantly. Thace put him in Kolivan's arms, saying, "This is Kolivan."

Keith patted Kolivan on his cheek before hugging him around the neck. Kolivan looked surprised before putting an arm around the little kit. Keith was so cute.

"Welcome, little one, to the Blade of Marmora," Kolivan stated, to which Keith responded with a purr. "Here, Antok. Hold our newest pack member."

Kolivan put Keith securely in his mate's arms. Antok stared at the little kit, who patted the tall Blade's cheek before he hugged him around the neck. The kit had pale peach skin color, black hair, no claws, no fangs, and strange dull looking purple eyes. "He's adorable, but what's wrong with his eyes?"

"I don't know. He looked like that when I found him," Thace admitted.

"Have Ulaz check him over then," Kolivan suggested.

Antok gently put Keith back in Thace's arms but not without ruffling his hair a little. "Come along, little kit. We're going to have Ulaz check you over, okay?"

Keith laid his head on Thace's shoulder. "Okay, Daddy."

Thace carried Keith to the med bay and placed him on an examination bed before calling out, "Ulaz!"

Ulaz walked out of his office. "Hello, Thace. Hello, Keith."

"Ulaz, can you look Keith over?" Thace shuffled a tad closer to Ulaz. He whispered, "His eyes worry me, my mate. He may not be able to see properly."

Ulaz briefly nuzzled Thace in order to calm him. "I will do a full check up. Please wait in the front of the med bay. I will bring our kit out to you after I finish."

Thace ruffled Keith's hair. "Your Papa is going to be giving you a check up. Since you are living with us, we need to make sure we know everything about you. I will be waiting until he is done."

"Okay. Love you, Daddy."

Thace bumped his nose against Keith's temple in a Galran kiss. "Love you, kit."

Ulaz ushered Thace away from the bed and pulled a curtain around it, preventing Thace from seeing Keith. An uneasy feeling filled Thace as Ulaz began his exam, and the violet colored Blade started pacing.

Fin


End file.
